


It Was Him All Along!

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90s Problems, Conflicting Alphabets, Fluff, Humor, Internet Searching, Kid!Yuuri, Lost in Translation, M/M, dial up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri only wanted to look up his new idol, but instead of Victor Nikiforov appearing on the lists of websites he could peruse, another name would pollute the pages. Yuuri’s frustration was growing by the minute, feeling an unimaginable amount of wrath toward this person whose name would not leave Victor’s side.Who named their child ‘Binktop’ anyway?





	It Was Him All Along!

**Author's Note:**

> -I forgot I wrote this about a month ago. So I decided to post it here. It's been on Tumblr for a while.
> 
> -For anyone unaware, Виктор Никифоров is Victor's name in Russian. I and many others read it as Binktop. ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**  

* * *

Biting his lip, Yuuri looked at the magazine for the umpteenth time and pressed the Delete button several times. Perhaps he’d entered the name in incorrectly. Still, just to be certain, he stared at the letters and typed them out one at a time to ensure that he got the correct spelling.

**V-I-C-T-O-R N-I-K-I-F-O-R-O-V**

It seemed easy enough. Fifteen letters to type out and not one of them was incorrect. He’d triple checked just to be sure. Once done, he pressed Enter and prayed to Kami-sama that someone up there was listening to his pleading. He couldn’t stay on the computer for much longer because the phone needed to be free and he’d already been sitting there for ten minutes. It was pure luck that no one had made a call.

The frustration of seeing the name Виктор Никифоров again, made him turn and slam his head off the desk. The action left him light-headed.

“Binktop Hinkndbpopob, will you please _go away_?” the boy demanded, voice ascending three octaves as he tried to shuffle through the lists that he’d seen dozens of times before. Perhaps it was time for a different approach.

**V-I-C-T-O-R N-I-K-I-F-O-R-O-V I-N-F-O**

The search did not come up positive.

Just as he was about to hit the desk again, his sister walked into the room, carrying a basket full of laundry. Not a cigarette in sight either.

“You’re still on that?”

Pouting, he told her, “I can’t find anything about him, nee-chan. This weird name keeps popping up but nothing about Victor!”

Mari placed the basket down and leaned over his shoulder to read his search history. She smelled of smoke. “You’ve certainly tried your best, though I think you forgot one thing.”

“What?” He was desperate.

“He’s Russian and they don’t use a Roman alphabet.”

Mari reached for the mouse and clicked on the first link that had yet to disappear no matter how much Yuuri tried to expand his search. It opened up to a clustered page of different fonts, and miracle of miracles, Victor Nikiforov’s photo rested at the top of the page!

“But it was called Binktop!” the boy said, feeling flustered and annoyed.

A sagely nod from his sister made him huff. “Victor is how to pronounce it I’m sure, but you’ve only seen the romanized version of his name before. If you want to be his fan, you’re going to have to educate yourself on the Russian language.”

At least it explained why Binktop wouldn’t go away when he asked.

* * *

 

**Many Years Later…**

“THAT’S SO CUTE, YUURI!”

He grumbled and shook his head. It was _not_ cute. It was embarrassing to think about and he couldn’t believe Mari told Victor about it! “Let go.”

“No! I wish I could have seen it in person!” crowed Victor. “You must have been adorable!”

“I was _not_!”

“Adorable!” Victor insisted, planting a kiss on his cheek. “My precious Yuuri has always been a darling.”

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


End file.
